Team Grucy
by CountessEricka
Summary: Ya know, Gru and Lucy mushed together! A collection of drabbles based on Despicable Me's adorable married couple. Here's memorable moments during their dating period, and what they're up to as partners, husband and wife, and parents!
1. His Shirt

Gru's eyes shot open. He could detect movement across his chest, like an intruder marking revenge. Shock always overwhelmed him; denying reactions of any kind for at least five seconds. Adrenaline wasn't exactly a favour to him. Yet, those seconds yanked him back into reality. He detected movements across his chest, slow and steady, however nobody planned to injure him or his family. For once Gru peered downward, he noticed how his heart-rate settled once he found a special someone.

Just one tiny body, and a nest of unkempt, but gorgeous red hair. Snuggled against his flustered chest; blanketed by his thin shirt.

Lucy.

A sleepy smile spread across her cheeks, and Gru couldn't stop analysing how soft her skin was against his own. Silk against rubble. Never would Gru accept this behaviour from another woman. But Lucy seemed different - the appealing different. Something about how her endearing beams and giggles managed to light up an extra cave in his heart. Stroking her soft hair, fingers curling her locks, Gru relaxed and gazed at his wife.

That word was heaven in speech. _Wife_.

Three years they were married, yet Lucy never ceased to surprise him with her adorable affection. He could've glued himself to the bed. Why should he ruin the perfect moment between them, when he could frame this exact scene and gaze at it forever?

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

He recognised that sound. Glancing at the alarm clock, Gru internally groaned as the time blinked, _9:30_. The time sneaked into the depths of the morning, ready to wake the world up. Luckily, their daughters could rest on a Saturday, unlike the agents cuddled in bed. No chance would Lucy approve, even if that meant saving the world.

Gru shifted his hands down his wife's back, tapping her delicate skin. He whispered, "Honey...could I...?"

Lucy shifted. Her body wouldn't budge from his shirt. Instead, she shuffled closer towards his neck, pressing her lips across his skin like a feather along the surface. She mumbled, "Mmh, just five more minutes."

Why should he protest? Laying here, squished amongst his beautiful wife, declared more eventful than dragging himself out of bed. At least Lucy lifted her head, connecting her sight with her husband's. Her smile mirrored the shining sun; the corners of his lips upturned.

Like a beautiful angel. _His angel._

Her eyelids closed once Gru placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. Being perched upon his chest advantaged her senses, as Lucy identified the sudden increase of his heart race. Even for an inexperienced man, he always astonished her with romantic surprises or changes in their wonderful relationship. When he first kissed her, she finally understood what living upon cloud nine offered.

"Maybe I should let yu sleep in my shirt more often," Gru muttered. His fingertips curled underneath her chin, gazing into the depths of her emerald eyes, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Lucy sighed against his lips. Sometimes her husband struggled acclimating towards affection, so their actions inched in order to keep him secure in their moments. Lucky for them, Gru managed to keep in flow with her experienced past; surprising his wife with dominance and endearing affection.

Breaking their lips apart with one last peck, Lucy trailed her lips across his jawline. Marking a treasure line along his face. Her giggles received a similar reaction from Gru - not that he'd admit he was quite ticklish. "I think I'm just insanely attracted to you. Like a magnet."

A few strands from her vibrant hair traced his forehead. Brushing them back, Gru allowed himself to escape inside her beautiful eyes. Gosh. After five minutes, Lucy already managed to grasp his heart and blanket his soothed beat. "Or maybe we're just meant to be close together."

Mirroring his chuckling, Lucy nudged Gru's cheek with her nose and giggled, "Don't be cheesy, big guy."

So, Gru obeyed her command. Another five minutes passed, allowing the couple to embrace and enjoy their private time together. Maybe the girls awakening them once again was a favourable memory. A key turn in their lives, as they realise every day how treasurable their family is. Something unique that only Gru and Lucy could enjoy.

The precious family they protected together.


	2. Gone

_"Lucy, wait..."_

 _His hand outstretched. After several attempts restraining himself, he couldn't help but try again and again._

 _The beautiful redhead turned, connecting their gazes again. How could she tease him like that? Oh...he couldn't say goodbye to this. There must've been another solution. Why would Ramsbottom want to do this? Lucy was his beginner agent, someone who enjoyed learning the skill of martial arts and finally found their first partner. Surely, he must've noticed the lack of optimism in her expressions whilst being informed about her departure._

 _Lips opening and shutting several times, Gru finally blurted, "Please don't go...!"_

 _Maybe those simple words could turn Lucy's mind into another direction. A brighter route - a dating life with Gru. Her eyes gazed into his, two pupils flickering across his face. Thinking. Hopefully, changing her mind._

 _Yet, her expression wasn't promising. No expression gave Gru a sense of hope. Nothing compared to her constant beams and grins during the mission. The culprit had been captured. Done, dusted. Instead, with misty eyes, Lucy shook her head and turned away._

 _Gru called her name, only hearing himself choke on the word. His quivering hands reached for his love - his one true love, who walked further and further away from him._

 _"Please..." he whispered, which echoed through his surroundings. Everything was a blur. Except Lucy._

 _One last time, those emerald eyes stared into his. Shimmering. From mourn? Regret?_

 _Her mouth opened and closed, mirroring him several moments ago, desperate for the right words. Those lips teased him, red and soft as rose petals. Gru would never have the honours of kissing those gorgeous lips. Maybe, if his legs weren't glued to the spot, he would've cradled Lucy in his arms. Keep her protected from danger awaiting her in Australia. No long-distance relationship. Just being with her forever._

 _That's all he wanted; that's what would make him eternally blissful._

 _"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, dragging him from his thoughts, "But I have to go. Bye, Gru."_

 _Her figure faded into a silhouette. Not long afterward, Lucy disappeared from any source of light. Gone forever._

 _And Gru stumbled backwards._

 _Further..._

 _And further..._

But Gru finally awakened with a jolt.

"Honey?" A sweet voice murmured in his ear.

Jerking his head from the pillow, Gru adjusted to the sudden darkness restricting his sight. Where was he? What happened? Where...was was Lucy?

Fumbling around with the fabric he lay across, Gru determined that he wasn't awake just a minute ago. That awful nightmare wasn't real. Everything inside his mind occurred whilst he slept in bed, cuddled next to the love of his life. The woman he dreaded would travel to Australia and never see again. The beautiful, red-headed lady who tapped his shoulder at that moment, attempting to catch his attention.

"Gru, _Gru_!" Lucy cried, shaking his shoulder.

Blinking twice, Gru turned to face his wife. Oh...she never left! All those fears and tampered memories chased away from the sound of her sweet voice. Lucy sat beside him, in his - _their_ \- bed.

"Oh, honey..." Gru choked, "Yu're...Yu're here..."

He slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her in for a bone-crushing hug. Adjusting to his impressive strength, Lucy returned his embrace without hesitation. Judging by his cold sweat drenching the fabric of his pyjama's, she understood her husband must've experienced a haunting nightmare. Once he drew away, staring at her with plate-sized eyes and a chest pressured by its own beating heart, Lucy cupped his cheeks. She silently urged him to tell her about the nightmare.

"Yu...Yu were gone..." Gru stuttered, "I-I tried tu...tu stop yu. B-But, I-I couldn't. Yu were..."

 _Gone_.

"It's not real, sweetie," Lucy soothed. Her fingers caressing his jawline, she continued, "That will _never_ be real. I'm right here, because I chose to stay with you."

 _I choose Gru!_

Those words replayed inside her head. A catchy chorus she murmured inwardly, as she slipped from the bed and rushed to Gru's bedside cabinet. His arms left outstretched, he raised his brow as he watched Lucy rummage through a stack of books, special-made jewellery from his daughters, and intimate items, before she grasped the special object that mattered to both of them.

The lipstick taser.

"Remember when I gave this to you?" Lucy climbed back into the bed, resting her leg across Gru's form. Holding the tube in the air, she questioned, "Did I give it to you in that nightmare?"

Gru pondered for a moment. No. All that happened was the life-shattering news, followed by Lucy leaving him forever. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he shook his head.

"See?" Lucy grasped his palm, "It wasn't real. I'm here, because I chose you. If I never gave you this, I wouldn't have realised how much I love you."

A heavy sigh escaped from his lungs. His wife was right. Even though his low self-esteem dominated his mind during the stage of dating, Gru admitted that Lucy proved how much she loved him every day. Whether they held hands, hugged, kissed, talked about their beautiful daughters, or made love.

He had a beautiful family. A gorgeous wife and three endearing children.

Glancing at his shiny wedding ring, Gru allowed a massive grin to spread across his face. Being entitled to two important jobs gave him courage - a husband and a father. Nightmares wouldn't tackle him, for he understood what was real and what haunted him.

Lucy pushed him against the bed once again, resting across his chest and gazing into his eyes. "I'll never leave you, honeybear."

Nothing soothed him more than observing his wife fall into a slumber. Her emerald eyes disappeared underneath those perfectly shaped eyelashes. For a moment, Gru wondered what Lucy's imaginative mind had in store for her tonight. Maybe defeating another villain using her impressive karate moves. Or perhaps playing tea parties or princesses and knights with the girls. Maybe, an attractive landscape filled with him and her, kissing and spending time together. Hopefully, visiting Hawaii and enjoying that honeymoon they never managed to arrive at.

Whatever she dreamt, Gru hoped he could share the same dream too.


	3. Injured

"Gru?!" Lucy yelled, her voice echoing through the hallway. "Gru, are you here?!"

 _Click-clack_ sang her heels as she sprinted through the burning building. Whilst running, Lucy wiped her forehead with her coat sleeve, exhaling deeper and deeper as she searched the smoky rooms. There wasn't time to remove the fabric now. Finding her husband was top priority. Her eyes flickered like a security camera focusing on its target. Only her target was missing. She knew separate missions weren't reliable, so why did Valerie Da Vinci ignore their protests?

Well, maybe the risk of losing their jobs again seemed imminent. That _definitely_ couldn't happen.

After shouting his name several times, Lucy's breathing began to deepen as her heart-rate increased. The paranoid beating against her chest travelled to her ears, filling them with static. Oh no. Don't faint. You've _got_ to find Gru. He must be here somewhere!

Before calling his name again, Lucy overheard a husky voice reply, "Lucy...help me..."

Gasping, Lucy attacked the door to her left with a single kick. Her strength managed to blow the door from its hinges; revealing a weak Gru sprawled across the floor, struggling to stand.

"Oh, honey...thank god..." His voice became relaxed as he lifted his head, noticing his wife who entered the room. _Wow, I thought I'd never be able tu get out of here..._

"Everything's gonna be okay, sweetie, hang on," Lucy advised, slinging his arm around her shoulder so Gru had a stable grip. "We'll get you to a hospital, don't worry-"

"No..." Gru mumbled. His gaze followed to a scorching burn on his shoulder - a sight that punched Lucy right in the gut. Oh dear...his skin singed as she stared at it. "Please, yu help me..."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it. How could she refuse to assist her husband? Maybe, because she wasn't an intellectual about burns, Gru would suffer more without medical attention. But, seeing as he made limited fuss over his injury, Lucy nodded and dragged them out of the building faster.

At least her honeybear was safe from the terrible surroundings these villains placed him into.

* * *

Clearing up the dried blood from his wound, Lucy heaved a great sigh. Her mind doubled with negativity whilst she cared for her husband. Never had she experienced healing a large gash, especially from Gru - somebody who she hated seeing hurt.

Every time he winced at her fingers touching the wound, Lucy felt guilty. Stop hurting your husband! Yet, how could she leave him suffering any moment longer, when she could save him a whole week of pain? At least he showed gratitude throughout: drawing her in for a hug every time the pain stabbed his stomach or smiling at her words of encouragement.

"Thank yu for taking care of me," Gru smiled. Glancing at his freshly bandaged wound, he chuckled, "I know dis isn't something yu like tu see often, but I'm lucky tu have a wife like yu for doing dis."

Organising the cleaning products back in its case, Lucy beamed, "That's our job, honey! Keeping each other ship-shape!"

A close-call that situation was, however. Gru almost found himself scorched to ashes from the villainous gang he faced. If Valerie Da Vinci allowed Lucy to be involved in the mission - to her obliviousness until she discovered him injured - being alongside each other would've saved both their lives. What did she want, for them both to get killed?

"Listen," Lucy's voice grew a little stern. "If Da Vinci _ever_ sends you out by yourself again, don't go."

Gru opened his mouth to speak, _I didn't really have a choice_ , but Lucy continued, "When I see that woman again, I'm gonna beat the living crap out of her."

They both chuckled in unison however, knowing that neither would have the guts.

Stroking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Gru smirked, "I promise. I'll always rely on yu tu take care of me from dis day on."

Lucy held up her hands in a surrender, "Hey, I'm no qualified nurse here."

"But..." All of a sudden, her hand crept along his thigh. Gru inhaled deeply, which made Lucy grin. She knew every corner about turning him on, and nothing else made her feel more proud. Brushing her lips against his ear - feeling Gru shudder - Lucy whispered, "I can learn to be one, ya know...for _special_ purposes."

Gru's eyes widened as she drew back. Yet, picturing that thought - Lucy being his nurse and _looking after him_ \- made him inappropriately excited.


	4. Relax

"She just gets on my _nerves_!" A furious shot echoed through the hallway as Gru and Lucy returned from their latest mission.

Ripping his scarf from its collar, Gru growled as he lobbed the fabric across their bedroom. The sudden outburst wasn't necessary, yet he couldn't find another way to release his anger. Valerie Da Vinci threatened him and Lucy with another suspension, as they captured one villain on their highest ranking; the other escaped.

"Look, honey," Lucy lay a hand on his shoulder, patting his arm. "You did your best, she can't shout at you for trying."

He didn't respond. Only resuming with undressing himself, Gru shrugged as he thought about Lucy's words. That's how their missions were always planned out. _We try our best, that's all that matters_. What if one day they could've done better? What if they got fired all over again, and there wasn't a way of winning their jobs back? That frightened the couple more than anything else. Groaning, he entered their ensuite and began brushing his teeth.

When it came to watching her husband become terrorised by their boss, Lucy wasn't a fan. Comforting him became first nature - Gru opened up to her more than anybody else in the family, and which she felt grateful about. He trusted her the most. So, she must do _something_ that'd soothe his nerves. Something that seemed unforgettable; that'd clear his stormy mind from the day's nightmares.

Then she realised what _really_ hit his weak spot. Lucy grinned to herself, undressing herself before her husband returned.

Gru sighed as he ambled into the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, "I just, maybe I need tu-"

Yet, once his fingers removed from his face, a sight withheld his voice from continuing.

Lucy rested on the edge of their bed, wearing nothing but her black, lacy bra and the blue nightgown. Something about how sensuous her half-lidded eyes and inviting smile were managed drawing attention from his crotch. Before, his thoughts lay inside his mind, now they travelled directly into his pants. _Damn, could she be any more gorgeous?_

Tracing her bra strap which slipped down her shoulder, Lucy offered a cheeky wink as her gaze focused on his belt. She whispered, "Maybe I can help you relax?"

Gru's mouth opened, but shut immediately before any foolish words escaped. He peered toward the door, which he believed locked itself as they entered the room. Hands itched to touch her skin. Lucy's suggestive head tilt only meant one thing: _Time to relax._

* * *

Dru felt the urge to rip his entire hair out, even if he adored his blond strands.

All those precious possessions he stole from the museum...gone! He planned every single one of those heists for a whole month - sweet and care shoved into those plans - which were successful. Now, some unthoughtful villain decided to steal from _him_! No fair!

Storming up the stairs to Gru and Lucy's house, Dru let out a cry in anger. It'd be better to release this fury before talking to Grucy, before everything exploded - including his hair. Yet, as he stretched his hand for the knocker, the door already opened. His eldest niece - Margo - stood before him with a cocked brow.

"Oh, it was _you_ who made that noise!" Margo chuckled nervously, rubbing her arm. "I thought some madman was coming to the door."

"Hey, Margo," Dru sighed. Stepping into the hallway, he glanced around for familiar faces. "Are your parents here?"

She pointed toward the stairs, "Yeah, in their bedroom. They had a bit of a rough mission, so they're...calming down a bit."

Margo already understood their method of _calming down,_ having overheard their voices in the middle of the night. Worst nightmare ever. However, she wouldn't inform Dru about this. She despised mentioning the subject anyway.

Dru shrugged, "I'm sure they won't mind me visiting, I've got a situation."

"Uh, I don't think you should-"

"I'm his brother, what's the worst that could happen?" Dru smiled, travelling up the stairs and leaving Margo to wince as she watched him fade upstairs.

Now...which door was theirs?

Tilting his head, Dru turned a random doorknob and stepped inside the room. A low-key light beaming from the lamp on the bedside cabinet filled the surroundings. Once his eyes adjusted to the scene, Dru regretted his decision immediately.

His eyes fell upon Lucy kneeling before Gru, who sat on their king-sized bed. A halo of fiery hair trailing down her back, which two hands were entangled. Not entirely sure what happened, Dru cocked his brow and examined them for a moment. Until his ears picked up sounds that weren't exactly innocent, he almost burst out in laughter.

About ten seconds passed before Dru attempted sneaking out of the room, but the floorboards creaked just as he took one step.

Lucy leaped away from her husband, crying out as she spotted Dru. As for Gru, he cursed the worst possible swear words you could imagine as he fumbled with his pants and pulled them up around his hips again.

Shielding his eyes, Dru couldn't help but laugh, "I-I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't realise you were-ah!"

" _Get out!_ " Gru yelled, grabbing the lamp that provided light in their bedroom and tossing the object at his brother.

" _Ow_!" Dru yelped, rubbing the back of his head. Sprinting down the stairs, he repeated, "I'm _sorry_!" before leaping out the front door with that haunting image inside his mind.

Growling, Gru slammed their bedroom door and flicked the light switch. Lucy chuckled at his furious expression; the uncomfortableness inside his pants wouldn't help either. Jeez, could this night just give him peace for five minutes?!

"Hey," Lucy giggled. "Don't worry. It could've been worse, he might've walked in ten minutes later, right?"

Gazing at his wife, who covered her mouth from her laughter, Gru cracked a smile. A few seconds later, their laughter mirrored each other. That suffocating rock lifted from his chest, filling his heart with bliss knowing that his family were completely crazy.

Laughing with his wife, Gru understood that there were other ways of relaxing too.


	5. Massage

Heaving a disgruntled sigh, Gru flopped his large frame onto the bed. Being alert on his feet all day wasn't healthy for his weary back. As Valerie Da Vinci and the AVL Trainers stated, he apparently wasn't flexible enough for the field. Seriously? He's been part of the league for two years!

Pulling his scarf away from his neck, Gru peeked his head up when the floorboards creaked. The person who stood in the doorframe relaxed all the tension in his muscles. Barely talked to Lucy all day, Gru felt a smile form as she strode over toward their bed.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, asking, "Honey, are you okay?"

Gru shrugged, "I don't know. Better dat yu're here, actually.

The couple laughed together. That statement was true for the both of them. Her husband worked toward his limit today, training against three muscular and experienced agents. Once Gru rolled onto his back, he winced as the bruises on his body pulsed. An exhausted groan made Lucy worry even more.

"How hard have you worked today?" Lucy tilted her head.

Gru pondered, "I...lost track of time after dey decided physical force was an option."

Lucy gasped, " _What_?!"

"Yeah," Gru laughed it off. "But, I'm strong, nothing I can't- _ah_!"

Speaking too soon, Gru leant against a burnt sore from earlier. Yes, they forced him to dodge fire. Flamethrowers and Fireball-Cannons. They certainly weren't moral. He exited the training room that day with only one teaching: stay away from the AVL Trainers.

However, he hadn't expected his wife's distraught expression. Lucy dove straight into her thoughts. How dare they injure her husband for _training_! That's not how Silas brought her up; it shouldn't be classified for Gru either. She owned a raging sense of mind to storm into Miss Da Vinci's office and argue with her - again - but that'd risk unemployment. Again.

Knowing she couldn't resolve the problem though the AVL, she knew what could raise her husband's spirits. She pressed her hand against his shoulder, squeezing gently. Upon receiving an oblivious glance from her husband, Lucy said with a voice of silk, "Lay back, I'll make you feel better."

Blood flowed into Gru's cheeks. At first, he interpreted her suggestion as something different. He cocked his brow, smirking, "Oh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Hush, you. I'm gonna give you a massage!"

Feeling severely disappointed, Gru beamed and rested his chest against the duvet. A large exhale escaped from his lips once Lucy hoisted herself onto his lower back; beginning to work her hands across his muscles. Anyone could've mistaken her touch for a feather. Gentle, but effective.

Her fingers eased into his shoulders, traveling inch by inch. No rushing required. Just Grucy together, enjoying quality time after their whole day of separation. Their limits may be shoved toward the extreme, but their relationship stayed bound. Lucy grinned as she heard her husband hum in content. Her work certainly satisfied him, no doubt.

"Feeling better?" Lucy whispered, moving her hand underneath his sweater.

The contact tickled his skin. Jerking slightly, Gru chuckled, "Yu always make me feel better, honey."

She winked, "That's my job, sweetie. Can't have a sad Gru, can I?"

Slipping her hands away from his back, Lucy entwined their fingers as she lay beside him. Pyjamas had already been thrown on; her body slipped under the blanket. Both pairs of eyes drooped. The only sight willing to behold were each other's gaze.


End file.
